Ep. 4: What are Friends For?
What are Friends For? is the fourth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis Joe's past is revealed when Action Commander Zodomas is sent to fight the Gokaigers. Plot After attempting to use the J.A.K.Q. and Battle Fever J Ranger Keys on GokaiOh, the GokaiGalleon realize they can not take a short cut in mastering the Ranger Keys' power as Captain Marvelous sends Joe and Ahim de Famille to pick up some food. However, the two stop in response to the Action Commander Zodomas, whose swordsmanship attracts Joe's attention and fights him as the Gokaigers battle the Gormin. However, the Action Commander overpowers Gokai Blue and takes his leave as the other Gokaigers arrive. While the others eat, Joe proceeds to hone his fighting style to counter Zodomas's fighting style with Ahim forced to watch before Joe tells her. As Luka tells Ahim to accept his reasons out of friendship, Joe completes his training. The next day, Joe finds Ahim waiting for him and as she gives him her Gokai Saber to use in his upcoming duel with Zodomas. However, Zodomas uses Sugormin to as Gokai Pink arrives to his aid before the other Gokaigers arrive. After the others assume the forms of the Gekirangers and Dekarangers to take out the Sugormin, they give their GokaiSabers so GokaiBlue he can use a five-blade fighting style to defeat with his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash. When Zodomas and the Sugormin are enlarged, the Gokaigers form Magi Gokaioh to ground Zodomas before destroying him. Soon after, Joe presents a "thank you" cake to the crew and is modest about it. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Narration, Mobirates Voice, Gokai Sabre Voice, Gokai Gun Voice - Tomokazu Seki Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in What Are Friends For?: **Gokai Red - GekiRed, DekaRed **Gokai Blue - N/A **Gokai Yellow - GekiYellow, DekaYellow **Gokai Green - GekiViolet, DekaGreen **Gokai Pink - GekiChopper, DekaPink *With this episode, Don has transformed into both of his non-Green and Black Ranger counterparts at least once. *This is the first episode where the Gokaigers change into a past team even though one of them is absent. Ranger Key Summons *Gokai Blue's summons five Blue Rangers for his one-man Final Wave, the Five-Blade Style Blue Slash: **Gosei Blue **Shinken Blue **MagiBlue **HurricaneBlue **GingaBlue *Coincidently, the 5 Blue Ranger Keys used in the Blue Slash attack all control the element of water. Trivia *When Joe and Ahim leave the mall, there are 9 shop "cards" on a signboard each referring to a Super Sentai series: **First row: Chuuka Shokudou Sankai Kaku (Chinese Restaurant of the Shangai stand), Kyouryuu-Ya (Dino House) and SCRTC. **Second row: Ikkan Kenjou Kin no Sushi (Ikkan Kenjou Gold Sushi), Tomorrow Research and Wagashiya Imochou (Japanese Confectionery Imochou). **Third row: Shinobi Crepe, Game Riribabita and Snack Gon. *Joe's attack, Blue Slash, is one letter away from becoming "Blue Splash". Incidently, He had used the MagiBlue Key in the attack. External links *Episode 4 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes